


A Detail Unnoticed

by HiCrazyCow



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiCrazyCow/pseuds/HiCrazyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kid notices a detail that he'd never noticed about Maka before, an asymmetrical detail to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detail Unnoticed

Everything about today had been fine and normal, or at least as normal as a day at the DWMA gets. But there was one thing that didn’t sit right today. Maka finally couldn’t take it anymore as she wrote notes about today’s lesson. She had felt eyes burning into her back all day and finally snuck a glance. What she didn’t expect was for her eyes to meet piercing gold ones. Kid was staring at her and it wasn’t a nice warm stare or glances. His eyes contained only what she could describe as a great sense of discomfort and maybe even a hint of rage contained in them. She froze caught in his gaze utterly confused as to why he may be angry.

“Excuse me” Stein suddenly said sending two scalpels flying in front of his student’s faces. “If you two are done with your staring contest I advise you pay attention or next time I won’t miss.” Maka couldn’t help but blush embarrassed at being caught not paying attention when she was trying to uphold the reputation of being the best of her class. She was able to write notes again in peace until she could feel Kid’s eyes on her again. She tried her best but couldn’t help but shift a bit in discomfort with how intensely he was staring. Thankfully that discomfort was short lived as Kid got another scalpel thrown at him and an even worse threat.

The rest of the class time was peaceful until finally they were released for the day.

“Hey what was up with you and Kid staring? Were you trying to put the spotlight on yourselves?” BlackStar asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

“I don’t know ask him” Maka said gathering her books and turning to find Kid walking towards her. He had a pained expression on his face and he looked like he’d been put through hell.

“M-maka”

“What?” She asked with a bit of an edge in her voice as she hadn’t appreciated the attention.

“Y-your tie. How could I have never noticed it before?! I-it’s so asymmetrical!” He stuttered out stepping even closer.

“Well I happen to like wearing my tie” Maka told him.

“Please just take it off!” Kid yelled.

“No” Maka replied a bit annoyed by his symmetry fit.

“Pretty please!?” Kid asked or morely demanded.

“No is no” Maka told him starting to walk away.

“Fine then, I’ll take it off myself!” Kid said quickly running in front of her and reaching out his hand.

“Maka-chop!” Maka yelled slamming a thick dictionary down on his head. She couldn’t help but feel a bit bad seeing the shock and sorrow in his eyes. Her little bit of guilt was soon replaced though.

“Kid tried to grab Maka’s chest! Kid tried to grab Maka’s chest~!” BlackStar and Patti sang happily.

“Well he has a habit of it” Liz muttered to herself barely audibly.

“I don’t know why though, there’s not much to grab” Soul smirked.

“Maka-chop!” Maka yelled once again but this time sent her victim to the ground with the force of the blow. She felt more than uncomfortable in the situation they were in and dragged her weapon out by the collar.

“I’m garbage! Useless trash! I don’t deserve to live! How could I have never noticed such obvious asymmetry?!” Kid was yelling, by now he’d sunk to the floor in depression.

“Hey Kid, why did you react so bad when you noticed Maka’s asymmetry?” Tsubaki asked trying to comfort him as she was used to dealing with the unpredictable BlackStar. Speaking of whom was currently laughing insanely with Patti.

“Yeah now that you think of it Soul’s hair is completely asymmetrical, and what about Stein’s stitches and Tsubaki's outfit you seem fine with that.” Liz asked.

“Well it’s just Maka has always been so perfectly symmetrical, her face is proportioned perfectly, her outfit is always so perfectly wrinkle free, her smile is always so even, and her pigtails, her pigtails are so perfect, they outline her face perfectly and are always so symmetrical!” A small blush had crept onto Kid’s face just imagining the symmetry.

“Even so Kid you normally keep you manners when it has to do with people’s appearances” Tsubaki pressed on gently.

“Wait Kid you don’t happen to lik-” Liz was interrupted.

“Let’s just go home” Kid said getting up regaining his composure with an outward normal formal appearance but on the inside he really was dying from embarrassment. How could he have made such a scene, in school too! He had a reputation to uphold he was a shinigami for Lord Death’s sake!

“That’s right run away from your god!” Blackstar yelled happily, Tsubaki just gave Liz a worried glance silently wishing her good luck. Liz and Patti followed the reaper who hurried out the door.

“Kids” Stein sighed to himself rolling his eyes.

 

Liz tried to inquire more about Kid’s sensitivity to Maka on the way home but Kid wasn’t giving up any information. She finally gave up after they’d gotten home and instead opted to play with Patti. Kid however went to his room, he tried his best to suppress his thoughts about today but what bugged him most was Maka’s asymmetry. How could he have not noticed it?! I guess it was all the time he’d spent admiring her perfectly symmetrical hair, and her perfectly symmetrical face, and her perfectly symmetrical bod- Nope! Nope! Nope! He was not going to think about this! He threw himself onto the center of his bed with a sigh and quickly drifted into a troubled sleep.

 

The next day Kid arrived at school able to keep his mind off the tie. He merely looked down boredly filling out some papers on his desk. The trio had gotten there early and other students were still filing in. Suddenly Liz’s face quirked up in a smile and she lightly elbowed Kid.

“Hey Kid, look at Maka” Liz told him. Kid looked up unamused assuming she was teasing him about yesterday. Kid blinked in surprise though when he noticed the meister was wearing a different tie. A solid green one. With a noticeable lack of asymmetrical stripes. Maka only went about business as usual as she walked towards her seat to set down her books when suddenly hands were turning her shoulders. The hands turned her to face their owner Kid. She opened her mouth ready to yell at the reaper if he was about to make a big deal about one of her pigtails being a bit low or something. The words died in her mouth before they ever left her though as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

It was just a moment that they hugged, just a brief insignificant moment, but even that was enough time to add some color to Maka’s cheeks.

“Thank you” Kid said with a gentle smile.

“Y-yeah, it’s no big deal” Maka stuttered slightly as she hadn’t expected the sudden contact especially not from someone so serious like Kid. Kid gave her one last sweet little quirk of the lips into a small smile before turning back to his seat.

“That so wasn’t cool” Soul commented with a smirk at his now slightly flustered meister.

“Sh-shut up Soul” Make stammered sitting down with a huff.

“You know Kid,” Liz started.

“Yeah?” Kid asked.

“Maka’s boots are asymmetrical” Patty finished for her sister.

Maka stiffened as she heard the conversation behind her oh god not again!


End file.
